Information Technology (“IT”) personnel are challenged with ensuring the health and operational quality of multiple electronic environments. Degradation of services or downtime of the electronic environments can have a considerable negative impact on both revenue and quality of experience for end users and customers.
Typically, in the event of a system failure, a IT personnel accesses the failing system and attempts to resolve the problem. After one, two or more attempts at resolution, the IT personnel typically succeeds at restoring the health of the system. However, the problem-solving techniques used by the IT personnel are typically neither recorded nor saved for future use. This is not desirable at least because saving and implementing such a technique in the future can potentially minimize system downtime and remediate failures quickly and efficiently.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for tracking and saving a user's activity when resolving a system error. It would also be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for implementing the saved activity in the event of similar or identical errors at a later point in time.